The Eyes of a Lily
by HGHPTlover
Summary: this story is from Snape's perspective when Voldemort tells severus that Voldemort has to kill him to get the Elder Wand. hope that u like it, and please comment if u do!


The Eyes Of A Lily

We are in the Shrinking shack, and Voldemort was getting angry. he killed two other death eaters, and now we were alone. I was scarred out of my skin, but didn't let it show. he could kill me right now, i thought. all i have to do is get him angry, tell him that i failed, and i would be gone from the world forever. Nagini was safely inside her enchanted sphere which floated in midair. than i spoke "...my lord", i said "their resistance is crumbling---"

"---and it is doing so without your help" Oh no. he is realizing that i can't do anything to help. that i am useless to him now. "Skilled wizard as you are, Severus, i do not think you will make much difference now. we are almost there... almost." no please. i say in my mind. Not now.

"Let me find the boy," is all i can think to say. i know it wont make a difference. "let me bring you Potter. i know where to find him, my lord. please."

I walked to the exit, but before i could get out Voldemort stands up.

"i have a problem, severus," he said. i could feal it comming to an end.

"My Lord?" i say.

Voldemort raised the wand. "My- my Lord? i say blankly. "i do not under stand. you- you have preformed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No" he says "That was only my usual magic. i am extraordinary, but this wand... no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one i procured from Ollivander al those years ago. No difference." i can not think of anything to say. Voldemort mover around the room.

"i have thought long and hard Severus . . . . Do you know why i have called you back from the battle? " i satre at the snake my eyes wide with terror. what is he going to do? i hope he will make it fast. But why would he. he is the most horrible Wizard in this world. He is brilliant, with magic. But uses it in the most horrible way.

all i can do is to plead to him to let me go find Potter for him so i will get out f this situation. "No, my Lord, but i beg you will let me return. let me find Potter"

"you sound like Lucius. Neither of you could understand Potter as i do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw." he is right. Potter can't stand seeing the others drop dead right before his eys. he will come to Voldemort. he will want it to stop. he will come.

"But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally be one other than yourself---"

m"my Death Eaters are not dumb, Severus. They know exactly what to do. Kill his friends. The more the better, but do not kill him.

"But it is you that i wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable o me. Very valuable." I have been? Does this mean the end?

"But my Lord, let me go and fin the boy. Bring him to you. I know I can---"

"I have told you no!" oh, no. i have said it to much. He is angry with me.

"My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happed when i find the boy!"

"My lord, there is a question, surley---?"

"----but there is a question, Severus. There is"

Voldemort plays with the Elder Wand through his fingers. I hate when he does that.

"Why did both wands i have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

I had no idea. "I --- cannot answer that, my Lord."

"Can't you?"

He asked me more questions about why he couldn't use the want. I was to scarred to really listen. i just ketp saying "I --- I have no explanation, my lord." and "I --- I can not answer that my Lord."

My eyes are locked on Nagini. Her awful body slithering around in her enchanted cage.

"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wandm the Wand of destiny, the death stick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbleedore." no. no, this is all my fault. If i didn't kill Albus, he wouldn't have stolen it from his grave.

"My Lord --- let me go to the boy ---"

"All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory i have sat here," he says just barley a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to preform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner . . . and i think i have the answer."

i did not dare say a word.

"Perhaps you already know it? you are a clever man, after all, Severus. you have been a good faithful servant, and i regret what must happen. "

no. please no! I can't die right here, right now. "My Lord---"

" The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am ot it's true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wandcannot truly be mine."

He is Killing me to kill Potter. It all comes Down to Potter. But why can i blame him? He is going to die in the end too. he is going to have to suffer like the rest of his friends.

"My Lord!" i say. I raise my wand but i know it wont do me any good.

"It cannot be any other way," he says. "I must master the wand, severus. Master the wand, and i master Potter at last."

Voldemort swiped the wand in the air, but nothing happened. Than i realize what he did. The snakes cage was rolling through the air to me. I screamed, but I knew it wouldnt do anything. i felt the snaked body around me. encasing me in its slippery scaley said something in parseltongue. i can't speak parseltongue or under stand it. ButI know what he said. i didn't have to speak it to understand it. it meant kill. Ther was a searing pain in my nack, and i screamed. my knees game way and i fell to the floor in agony.

"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly.

how much i hated those last words he said to me.i wanted to lunge at him. kill im with my wand. but i knew that i couldn't . I am dying here. i thought. know one will know, how i died, where my body is, if i even did die. Voldemort lifted the snake off me. I fell to the floor my wound gushing blood.

I hear a voice. it wasn't Voldemort. it wasn't even a death Eater. it was a child. than i saw him. Harry Potter. Did he watch this whole scene? is he coming to hate me, and spit at me face? or is he coming to say goodbye? But then i saw the lo on his face. Pain. He was sad, watching me die. Harry bent over me, and i seized the front of his robes. i tried to speak.

"Take . . .it . . .Take . . .it . . .",

i poured all of the memories that i had of importance, out of me. a flask conjured out of thin air. Harry put the memories in the flask and pocketed it.

All i could do now was lie here and die. wait! the one thing i have to do before i die.

"Look . . . at . . . me . . ." i whispered. i tried to fight death a little bit longer, but i knew that death was to powerful. That i could never win a battle of death. i felt it all slip away, from me. felt the world slip through my fingers. and the last thing i saw were the beautiful eyes of a lily.


End file.
